


Quiet, soft understanding

by amako



Series: ShikaSakuWeek Hanami 2018 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, can you believe I actually wrote fluff, cause lemme tell you I can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amako/pseuds/amako
Summary: "Anata, the Hokage wrote to us!" she looks terrified. "He wants us to organize his wedding.""Sweet gods."





	Quiet, soft understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three: Civilian POV/Team POV

Miho is staring at the scroll, pale as a ghost. Hideki calls her name, but she doesn't react. Frowning, he throws the gardening glove he was holding at her head. She jumps in surprise and blinks a couple of times.

 

"What is it?" he asks.

"The Hokage sent this."

He gasps. "You're kidding."

"Anata, the _Hokage_ wrote to us!" she looks terrified. "He wants us to organize his wedding."

"Sweet gods."

 

Hideki sits down on the ground, knees weak. His wife joins him, her shaking hands offering the scroll. He doesn't look at it. All he can think about is that he's way too young to die of anxiety.

 

As expected, it's an absolute nightmare. The Hokage doesn't care about anything. He has no opinion, no matter what the subject is. His fiancé, on the other hand, is a pain in the ass. There is no other way of putting this. The last Uchiha seems to be stuck on pissed-off mode, rarely approving anything they propose and when he does, it's with a great deal of changes.

The Hokage seems to notice how much pressure he's putting on the both of them and forbids him to take part in the process. Then he laughs, the picture of sunshine on a summer day, and assures them he'll send people to take care of it in their stead.

Neither Miho nor Hideki hear from them in almost a week. Then, as they're about to close shop one day, a bulky silhouette sunshine at the door. Hideki lets out an entirely unmanly shriek before recognizing the pink hair of the legendary Haruno Sakura. As it is, she's carrying a man over her shoulder, her skin darkened with mud and tracks of sweat on her cheeks and forehead.

 

"Sorry to drop by so late. I'm Sasuke's best man, he told me that I should come take care of stuff for him. I'm just going to bring this fucker to T&I and I'll come back to see you in the morning, yeah?"

 

Numbly, Hideki nods and waves back when she salutes him with a broad grin. He watches her disappear into the night with the feeling that something terrible just happened to him.

She does come back in the morning. She's much cleaner but grinning just as wide. From the way she looks about two seconds away from bursting out laughing, she's taking this as the biggest joke there is. In retrospect, and having spent hours on the list of requests Uchiha-san has made, Miho can see why it would seem hilarious. That man is _picky_.

That's when the second half of the anxiety equation decides to drop by, blond hair like a halo around his head as he steps inside the shop. He's not alone, but Hideki doesn't recognize the man accompanying the Hokage. Miho looks frozen in place though, so he knows his wife has a pretty good idea of who just entered their shop.

 

“Good morning! This is Shikamaru, my best man. Apparently, there is a Suna delegation coming so I thought he could take care of everything for me!”

 

The man looks miles away from being happy at the idea, but he's not saying it out loud either and it seems good enough for the Hokage.

 

“Oh, we actually have Uchiha-san's maid of honour picking flowers right now, if you'd like to see her.”

 

A voice from the back of the shop yells 'Best man!' and the Hokage's face seems to brighten even further, if it's possible.

 

“Sakura-chan!”

 

Haruno-san appears from behind a gigantic bouquet, her face tensed in annoyance.

 

“You! Why the fuck are you marrying this absolute bastard? Do you realize how much of a fucking pain in the ass he's being? Asshole!”

 

Hideki coughs, trying to decide if laughing will get him in trouble. Miho jabs her elbow in his ribs and he swallows a pained cry. The Hokage is pouting.

 

“But, Sakura-chan! Have you seen his face? It's not fair being so pretty, how could I resist? Also, the sex is fantastic-”

“Oh my fucking gods, please spare me the details and go bother you fiancé.” She groans, before noticing the other man. Her whole face changes in barely a second and she blinks a couple of times. Hideki frowns. Is that a _blush_?

 

“Oh. Hello, Shikamaru.”

“Sakura,” he nods. “I didn't know Sasuke had picked you.”

“For all the good it's done me,” she grumbles.

 

He snorts in laughter and she smiles softly. Miho looks between the two. 'Softly' is not a term she would had associated with Haruno-san, _ever_.

 

“Will you help me with the flowers? He insisted on a colour palette, the snob.”

“Fine. You're lucky my teammate forced me to learn about them.”

“I'm lucky, yes,” she says before realizing it, her eyes widening in embarrassment a second later. The man looks at her in surprise, before a pleased smile blooms on his face. He offers her his hand and she takes it without missing a beat. Then they both look at their joint hands with some sort of wonder on their face.

Hideki looks at Miho and his wife nods. They silently leave the room. After all, they might have a second wedding to plan very soon.

 


End file.
